HARRY POTTER AND THE MONSTROUS SECRET
by Creativity92
Summary: The sixth year has begun. What is the secret that might kill Harry and another really important person? Who will die and who will disappear.


**HARRY POTTER AND THE MONSTROUS SECRET**

**THE WORST BIRTHDAY EVER**

**On a beautiful sunny summer day in Number four Privet Drive was walking a boy tall and handsome Harry Potter. Harry had returned to the Dursleys after one of the worst years he had ever spent in Hogwarts. Harry's Godfather Sirius died while he was defending Harry from Voldemort last year. Harry was now spending his worst summer too, he could not forget how Sirius died he would always remember what happened. In exactly 10 hours it was going to be Harry's birthday.**

**Harry was sure it was going to be one of the worst birthday's he had ever spend because Aunt Marge was visiting again, but this time she stay for only 5 days. Harry really wanted the summer holidays to end and go back to Hogwarts with his friends Ron and Hermione. It was about 7:00pm Harry had to return to the Dursleys for dinner. As Harry was going back to the Dursleys house he found Dudley and his friends smoking. Harry just past by them as if he didn't not know Dudley. But when he looked behind him he found Dudley telling his friends something, Harry turned his face quickly so that Dudley would not know he was looking at them cause every time Harry looked at them in the last couple of weeks Dudley would think Harry was jealous that he had lots of friends. While Harry was walking some one said his name so Harry turned around and found 4 large and tall boys who suddenly started beating the hell out of Harry. Harry could see Dudley laughing. **

**Harry suddenly remembered he had his wand so he pushed there hands and got out his wand and said: "You would better get out of here in 5 seconds or you are in big trouble!" Harry exclaimed. "1, 2..." Harry started counting. One of the guys went up to Harry "Where not scared of you dork" he said. "Exactly" said Dudley. "REPARO!" shouted Harry and all 5 of them flew and flew on the ground then got up and started running. Harry went to Dudley who was about to cry and told him "You would better shut your mouth and don't tell your parents about what happened or I will turn you into a rat now come and walk in front of me" Dudley got up and started walking behind Harry. "I think I said in front" said Harry angrily. Harry and Dudley where walking home together. Harry suddenly remembered that he has just used magic outside Hogwarts, which means he is expelled he had millions of warnings in the last couple of years. Harry and Dudley returned an hour late. "Where in the world had you two been?" shouted Uncle Vernon. "W-WE had a fight w-w-with two kids on our way" said Dudley. "WHAT!" exclaimed Uncle Vernon? "Petunia, come here immediately" Shouted Uncle Vernon. "What happened Vernon?" asked Aunt Petunia. "These two kids got in a fight with other kids on there way home!" Said Uncle Vernon Furiously. "Oh my god Dudders how do you feel?" "I am all right mom" said Dudley "But wait" said Uncle Vernon mysteriously "How come Harry has all those scratches and you have nothing." "I told Dudley to move away s-so that he would not get punched" Said Harry nervously. "Okay get dressed then come down for dinner" said Uncle Vernon. Harry went upstairs to his room and locked the door and started thinking if he was going to get expelled or will this be his last chance. Harry was nervous and scared if he was expelled he would be stuck with the Dursleys forever specially that Sirius is dead now. Harry wished he had never used the spell on Dudley and his friends. After dinner Harry went up to his room and locked the door and was thinking how his live would be if he lived with the Dursleys.**

**In about 10:00pm Harry took his bag from under the bed and opened it and started getting out books to do his homework. Harry had loads of homework to do, first he had to do and essay about monsters and werewolfs and how to kill them. He also had reading to from the Monsters book of Monsters. Harry started with writing the essay.**

**Harry worked for an hour and 57 minutes there where 3 minutes left until his birthday. When it was exactly twelve o'clock four owl's came threw Harry's window. Harry got out his first letter which was from one of his friends in Hogwarts Ron and opened it and read:**

**Dear Harry,**

**Happy Birthday I am sending you the letter from France my dad took us to last week. How are you doing with your aunt and uncle? In A week we are going to Diagon Alley to get our new books. I wish you are feeling better after what happened to Sirius. I which you could come to diagon alley too, we are going to stay there for a week, Hermione is coming too, please try to come. **

**Ron.**

**Harry opened the gift and found a book about wearwolfs and monsters and how to kill them. It was exactly what Harry needed for his essay.**

**Harry took the next letter opened it and started reading:**

**Dear Harry,**

**Happy birthday I did not travel anywhere this year it has been the worst summer ever.**

**How are you feeling now after Sirius's death? I wish you are feeling better. I wish you like the gift too.**

**Love, Hermione.**

**Harry opened Hermione's gift it was a picture of Sirius. Harry looked at the picture and smiled.**

**The next letter was from Hogwarts, it was the forum of what are the new things he needs to buy. **

**After he read the one from Hogwarts there was Hagrids. Harry opened it and started reading it: **

**Dear Harry,**

**Happy birthday. I wish you are feeling much better after Sirius past away **

**This year you will need the monsters book of monsters level 4 I bought it to you as a gift.**

**Hagrid.**

**Harry was really amazed that the ministry of magic did not send him any letters. Harry felt calmer and went to sleep.**

**The next morning was a special morning to the Dursleys. It was special because Uncle Dursley's sister Aunt Marge was visiting them again. The previous time Aunt Marge visited was three years ago, when Harry made he fly away from the Dursley's kitchen.**

"**When will she be arriving Dad?" asked Dudley who was eating his fifth piece of eggs and watching TV. "I will go and pick her up from the bus station at 12:20" said Uncle Vernon who was reading the newspaper in the kitchen. "Good Morning" said Harry as he entered the kitchen. "Who would better go and get dressed and do your hair before Marge arrives or you will be in a lot of trouble." said Uncle Vernon while he walked to get his third cup of tea. Harry ignored Uncle Vernon and went to get some eggs that where left in the pan, but suddenly Aunt Petunia's hands grabbed that pan.**

"**These are for Dudley…" said Aunt Petunia "If you want eggs you could take another pan and do your own."**

**Harry wanted to ask Uncle Vernon a question when he was done doing his own eggs.**

"**I need a desk Uncle Vernon" said Harry when he sat on a chair that was next to Uncle Vernon's. "Why?" asked Uncle Vernon as he put down his cup of tea "Which day is it tomorrow petunia?" asked Uncle Vernon as Harry was talking. "Saturday Vernon" replied Aunt Petunia.**

"**Then we will just buy you one from a garage sale" said Uncle Vernon. "I will go and pick up Marge now so go and get ready Petunia."**

**Uncle Vernon turned to Harry when he was done talking and told him, "If you do any of you're stupid stuff like last time you will lose your life!!!!!**

**NOTE:I wish you have enjoyed my first chapter of this story. My second chapter will be up soon!! READ AND REVIEW!! Chapter Two: Ron and Aunt Marges Mistake! (Might change)**


End file.
